Hard Back Covers and Musical Notes
by Werewolfcute
Summary: Soulmate au what ever your soulmate writes on their skin will appear on yours and vice versa
1. Chapter 1

A young girl ran down the back streets of Death City, sandy blonde pigtails bobbing on her head for each step she took. Tears streamed down her chubby cheeks and her emerald green eyes were bloodshot from her crying. She stopped and crouched down in between two trash cans, burying her head in the fabric of her little dress and quietly sobbed.

It was like this for a while until she was distracted by a small 'Hey' appearing just under the palm of her hand on her wrists. Taking out the pen she carried every where she shakily scribbled just under the 'hey', 'I don't want to talk today.' There was pause until more ink bloomed on her skin but it wasn't her who was writing, when they words came together the mystery writer wrote, 'okay... Is something wrong?' The girl named Maka wrote back with more tears streaming down her face, 'Yes my mama left she said she would write but she's gone!'

This caused her to burst into more tears, there was a longer pause this time then more words appeared on her skin saying, 'It isn't so bad, she said she'll write and I'm sure it'll get easier, and she might be back soon. She'll probably only be gone for a couple months a year at most so don't be upset it isn't cool.' This was finished with a little flower and a musical note, Maka smiled a little at how her mystery friend was trying to cheer her up even if they had never met her. She drew back a little flower saying, 'Thanks I feel a little better.' With that she stood up wiping her tears and headed back home thinking her papa must be worrying about her.

10 Years later:

Maka Albarn currently sat bored, today is her 18th birthday and her best friend Tsubaki was meant to be planning something incredible for her but she couldn't really care less. She was sitting in her English lecture 5 minutes to the bell, last class of her day and altogether it was almost 3:30pm and she still hadn't received a 'Happy Birthday' from her best mystery friend. Normally on their birthdays as soon as they woke up happy birthday will be written on their wrist and this tradition hadn't changed for all the years they had first wrote to each other and found out their birthdays but today she had woken up to see a bear wrist.

At first Maka had felt a twinge of disappointment, which to be honest had surprised her a little considering it was just two little words but she had quickly shrugged it off thinking that they were probably up late or was currently busy. That was when she had gotten up at 7am this morning, sometimes they were late as they seemed to not wake up as early as her but this was ridiculous even for them. . She sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day and watched the clock hanging on the far wall, Maka didn't even know why she was mad yes this meant that this mystery person was her soulmate but she stopped believing in that when her mother left. As well as coming to the realisation that her papa wasn't even her mama's soulmate to begin with, their relationship had been a lie from the start.

That was definitely a lot to take in at such a young age but Maka got over it quickly, well she thought she had but the fact that her wrists are just bare, not even a freaking 'hey how you doing?' Was dragging up all these irrational fears for some reason. It was really starting to ruin her day... . The bell finally rang, Maka left with another sigh checking her wrists again in case it appeared through class and she somehow missed it... Nope still pale without a blemish and no ink marks or anything, not even the musical notes that sometimes appeared. Strange Maka thought carrying on her walk to where her friend told her to meet her.

Right on time she watched as her shy best friend Tsubaki came jogging up to their meeting spot, "I was worried for a second there you weren't here before me!" Maka called in good humour. Slightly out of breath Tsubaki apologised, "I'm so sorry Maka, Black Star needed me with him." . Tsubaki was considerably taller than Maka and definitely had a more curvy body to Maka's modest body type, her deep purple eyes could capture anyone's attention and hold them in a sweet embrace and her jet black hair hung from its pony tail all the way to the top of her bottom. She was a very kind girl and gentle girl but you wouldn't want to make her mad.

"Why did he want you to hand out his signature again?" Maka asked starting to walk down the path with Tsubaki by her side.

"Oh no, no, he hasn't asked me to do that for awhile actually. No, his friend had a crash on his motorcycle and Black Star is going to see him in the hospital but he needed me for support just before he left." Tsubaki clarified. . "Motorcycle?" Those things are death traps it was an accident waiting to happen but I do hope Black Star's friend is all right." Maka said.

"The doctors said it was a little nasty but he should be fine." Tsubaki said smiling gently.

"Well that's good so what do you have planned for me?" Maka asked smiling at her friend, trying to look enthusiastic. "I was going to organise a little party but Liz found out about it and now we are all going drinking later sorry." Tsubaki told her nervously. Maka sighed but replied flaming, "It's fine Tsu and to be honest I was waiting till Liz found out and dragged me away."

"But today is your day and I feel so bad not being able to say no to her." Tsubaki fretted.

"Honestly Tsu its fine and I might actually have fun, you never know." Maka reassured patting her tall friend on the back.

They carried on with small talk all the way to the train station where they parted ways, as they both took different trains though Tsubaki did inform Maka of when to be ready and where Liz would come to pick everyone up for the party. . On the train home Maka thought about her still unmarked wrist and Black Star's friend, 'could the two be connect? Nah that's silly, there's no way these two things could be connected.' Maka thought shaking her head and thinking about the new books coming into the bookshop she worked at, but she couldn't fully shake this inkling that these two circumstances where connected in some way. She couldn't shake it as she left the train, when she entered her modest apartment, while she got ready to go out with her friends, even when Liz appeared and practically dragged her out the house she couldn't stop thinking about her mystery friend and Black Star's friend in the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

An annoying ringing sounded somewhere in Maka's room, said girl groggily sat up from her bed where she had collapsed the night before. The movement caused her head to start throbbing as she moved across the room searching for that damned ringing! In retrospect letting Liz give her all those mystery drinks was probably not the best idea…

Finally finding the source of the obnoxious noise, her phone, she saw, unsurprisingly, her papa was trying to get in touch with her again. Over the years they had repaired a little of their relationship but today Maka really didn't want to put up with his antics, with a little huff she turned her phone off and went to take off the clothes she failed to remove the night before.

Hopefully a shower will make her feel more alive; luckily Maka didn't have any classes today and just an hour shift at the bookstore. Turning on the shower she gathered some clean clothes for when she finished and sighed in content as the warm water washed over her body. Looking at her wrists she noted with disappointment that her mystery friend still hadn't wrote anything to her, worries started to fill Maka's mind, she couldn't shake these thoughts from her mind. 'What if they no longer think you're cool, maybe they found someone else, someone better?' These toxic thoughts filled her mind as she washed herself not stopping even as she turned the shower off and got out to get ready for the day.

Leaving her little apartment, the cool day doing nothing to stop her thoughts from spiralling more out of control, she made her way to the corner bookstore where she worked. Maka thought it was the perfect place to work; close to home, pays well for a bookstore and she is constantly surrounded by books, as she entered her boss Marie greeted her with a warm smile from the counter. Marie often wore tight black dresses with electric yellow zigzags on the sides; the dress complemented her full hour glass figure, hugging it in just the right places. Honey yellow curls framed her kind and motherly face and making her warm yellow eye stand out, I say eye as her left eye was covered by a black eye patch with a strange yellow symbol decorating it, there's no use asking how she got the eye patch though as Marie changes the story every time you ask her, who knows how she really lost it. The story changing could be a by product of her forgetfulness, yes she is kind and motherly but she is a bit ditzy, forgetting things and getting lost in her own shop which isn't big to start with. "Hey Miss Marie how are you today?" Maka asked kindly.

"Fine, fine. How was your birthday yesterday?" Marie asked coming around the counter to hug Maka.

"It was better than expected, though I don't remember much to the end." Maka answered honestly.

"Ooooooh! You know it was a good night when you can't remember it." Marie said with a sly smile and wink, Maka just waved her off as she sat behind the counter, seeing what new books they were going to get in the next few days.

After a couple minutes of silence Marie asked, "Your arms seem cleaner than normal did you and your soulmate fight again?"

"No they have just not been answering lately." Maka answered rather tersely, Marie noticed Maka's tone and decided not to push the subject any longer, turning her attention back to the books she was organising on some of the shelves. A tense silence filled the air and they didn't talk for the rest of Maka's shift as Marie wasn't brave enough to try and break it and Maka didn't really feel like talking anymore.

Honestly Maka felt dumb worrying about someone she doesn't even know, well that would be a lie considering they talked every day before mystery friend disappeared and stopped talking to her and she just couldn't stop thinking about it no matter what she did.

It was almost the end of her shift when Marie announced she had to leave early and it was Maka's job to lock up the shop, this wasn't an odd thing to ask as Maka seemed to lock up the shop practically every day now. Once Marie was out of sight, disappearing around the corner of the street, Maka went to look along the shelves seeing if anything stood out to her. Sadly nothing really caught her attention, sighing she made herself comfortable at one of the tables dotted around the shop and brought out her sketch book from her handbag, besides the English Literature classes she took Maka minored in ART and not to toot her own horn or anything but she was quite good now.

Time seemed to fly by as she doodled flowers and vines around her main sketches in her book, she didn't even realise when the time for her to lock up came and went, when the side walk lights started to flicker on came and went. Only when Maka looked to the main window in the shop did she realise she should be home right now. Quickly packing her things away, Maka turned off all the lights, set the security and locked the doors and shutters finally leaving to her modest apartment on the edge of the city.

The chiming of Maka's alarm clock woke her up, normally Maka would be hours before it even had a chance to come close to going off but lately she has been sleeping in later and later, Maka knew why she just didn't understand why it was affecting her so much. It had been a week, a week! Of nothing! She couldn't even remember the last time her arms have looked so bare…

With a sigh Maka dragged herself out of bed to complete another long day of school, normally she would be ecstatic to get to collage being the nerd she is but without her mystery friend trying to distract her she has become quite bored and a little depressed. Her mind constantly running away with wild ideas of what they are doing and why they haven't wrote back even when Maka tried to start a conversation which they would normally start.

Over time Maka had become resigned to her depression even as going as far as admitting she might actually love her mystery friend even if they have never met in person, I mean they wouldn't be writing on her arms if her mystery friend wasn't Maka's soulmate after all. The main reason she has probably denied it for so long because, yes they talk (or as it seems to be talked) everyday, they didn't share a lot with each other, not even their names for Shinigami's sake! They had issues from before they started to talk that carried on to while they were talking that prevented them from opening up to each other.

Maka's thoughts finally stopped as the professor started talking for her first class, she mentally cursed herself because she can't keep blindly doing her morning routine, if something happens or she forgets something Maka will only have herself to blame. The professor droned on about their current book, Maka only adding notes here and there as she had made most of them that night when she couldn't sleep… again. Looking out the window she started absentmindedly, drawing a little bird on her arm just under her wrist, giving it a little branch to stand on and adding some flowers, looking backup to the professor to make sure she hadn't been spotted, seeing his back turned and writing something on the board she went back to her bird to see another badly drawn one underneath it. It could have possibly been a crown but was hard to tell, it was definitely a bird, Maka suddenly made a squeaking noise, luckily nobody noticed, when she realised only one person can draw on her skin without her noticing… and draw like a three year old.

A rush of emotion came over Maka the main being elation and anger, Maka just sat there staring at the underside of her arm, dumbfounded, but she didn't have much time to ponder on it when a small 'hey' was written beneath the strange bird. Reaching for the pen she had dropped moments ago Maka wrote back 'hi' and after a pause carried on with, 'what happened to you? You weren't writing back I was so worried!' Their response came much after her question eventually they did respond, though slowly and shakily like this was hurting them, with 'sorry I had an accident but I'm better now so yay ' Maka couldn't help the warm smile that found its way onto her face, she was about to replay but they carried on with a small almost embarrassed 'sorry for missing your birthday'. She giggled a little at the fact they were in the hospital somewhere and they're worried about missing her birthday.

Maka cheerfully asked, 'it's fine, but why are you in the hospital?' There was another long pause then they answered with 'I crashed my motorcycle', 'I've told you those things are death traps!' Maka exclaimed. 'Yeah but they look so cool!' Maka giggled to herself, she missed their banter and it was good to talk to her mystery friend again.

The class seemed to fly by after that and when Maka left to break she had a bounce in her step that Tsubaki couldn't help but notice her friends more cheerful attitude today. "You seem in a good mood today may I ask what has made you so happy." Tsubaki asked kindly.

"My friend has finally talked back to me!" Maka practically squealed showing Tsubaki her arm, covered in doodles and lots of words.

"Oh that's wonderful did he say why he disappeared?"

"Yeah they said they were in a motorcycle accident." Maka answered looking at her arm.

"Hmmm… Do you think he could be Black Star's friend?" Tsubaki wondered aloud.

"Don't be silly Tsu I'm sure I would have met him by now if he was." Maka brushed her off.

"You know I don't know why you don't go and meet him… Like me and Black Star." Tsubaki said, trying to convince her friend for like the hundredth time.

"Tsu you're my best friend but you know why I'm not ready for that and neither are they whoever they are." Maka said looking up at her tall friend; Tsubaki gave her a sympathetic look but didn't push the subject.

"Oh! I almost forgot Black Star and his friend are coming back in a week or so." Tsubaki said a little excitedly.

Black Star was Maka's childhood friend and Tsubaki's soulmate, he left Death City for school, it still amazes Maka that her idiot friend did actually want to learn but anyway it will be nice to see him again. "Do you think we should throw him a welcome back party or something knowing Black Star he'll like to be the centre of attention when he comes back." Maka suggested.

"He always likes being the centre of attention." Tsubaki giggled softly.

For the rest of break Tsubaki and Maka talked about possible party ideas and talked about interesting things that were currently happening in their lives. Now and again Maka would pause to write something on her arm or read what they wrote back; Tsubaki would smile knowingly at Maka and just shyly shake her head when Maka would give her a confused look.

As Maka said her farewell to Tsubaki and left for her next class she couldn't stop replaying what Tsubaki had said and asked her, 'why do I not try and see my mystery friend or soulmate as I should probably call them?' She had grown and matured a lot over the years and her friend had helped her along the way maybe it was time to try and find them. When she appeared in front of her next class Maka finally came to a decision.

'I Maka Albarn will find my soulmate… Eventually', Maka promised herself walking with a purpose into her next class. Not realising that might be sooner than she thinks.


	3. Chapter 3

Tsubaki flitted nervously around her apartment making sure everything was in place for when Black Star and Soul arrived, the party wasn't for another couple days but she had offered them to stay for a while instead of spending money on a hotel. Black Star had agreed to Tsubaki's offer immediately but Soul had been a little reluctant when she had talked to him over the phone. She was tempted to call Maka over to help calm her nerves when the door bell sounded.

She rushed to the door knowing if she left it too long and it was Black Star, he would knock it down, opening it revealed a short tan man with electric blue hair sticking up to look vaguely like a star. He was wearing a dark blue muscle shirt that showed off a star tattoo and a deep scar running across it, baggy black pants hung loosely around his hips and covered a little of his thick black and silver combat boots. A monkey like grin appeared on his face when his aquarium eyes saw Tsubaki, "TSU! YOU'R GOD HAS RETURNED!" He shouted dropping the ridiculous amount of bags and boxes he was carrying.

"It's nice to see you too Black Star," Tsubaki greeted kindly, "Do you need help with your bags?" She asked.

"HA! THE GREAT BLACK STAR NEEDS NO HELP!" Black Star continued shouting.

"Okay, Black Star but inside voice please." Tsubaki pleaded shyly.

"OKAY TSUBAKI! I mean okay! Anything for you, MY GODDESS!" Black Star said, his voice rising and falling in volume. It was still loud overall but probably the closest thing to quiet anyone's going to get with Black Star. Tsubaki moved out the way a little to let him drag all his bags into the apartment, a sudden thought struck her as she was about to close the door.

"Um… Where's your friend Black Star?" Tsubaki asked quietly.

"Soul? He said he wanted to get some things and look around for a bit, I gave him your address so I'm sure he'll be around later," Black Star assured Tsubaki, dumping all his bags in the middle of Tsubaki's neatly done apartment, turning back to her with a mischievous look in his eyes he said, "At least that gives me time with my GODDESS!" Tsubaki blushed at what he was implying, but smiled and giggled a little as well, slowly leading him to her bedroom.

A lean handsome guy with shaggy silvery locks slouched along the sidewalks of Death City, his lazy red eyes seemingly bored were actually anxiously looking over every person that passed him and making sure they didn't try to talk to him or look too long. Sighing he stuffed his hands into his leather jacket pockets, covering a grey shirt that was quite loose on his board shoulders. Tight jeans hugged his legs and hips in just the right places; the silver studded, thick black belt he wore with a relatively large skull belt buckle was mainly for show. Busted up, orange converse dragged along the dirty and cracked cement. The young male known as Soul Eater Evans, looked around thinking, 'how many skulls does this city need… Then again this place is called Death City so I shouldn't be surprised'. Sighing again he looked around trying to find a coffee shop or fast food place where he could eat and hopefully talk to his soulmate. Soul shook his head a little; he was still not used to calling his mystery friend soulmate and still got a little nervous thinking about it. He finally spotted a small café on a corner near what looked like the local College or University.

Walking in he wondered what she… or he… would think about meeting up, after crashing his motorcycle and almost dying Soul decided to try and find his soulmate. Soul had never really thought of finding ones soulmate was a priority but after talking to his soulmate when he had finally woken up, he couldn't stop thinking about how worried they were, all alone thinking the worse, it made him feel so bad.

The café was small and rather crowded but he spotted s free chair across from a small blonde girl in pigtails reading a book, after ordering some food Soul walked over to the table fidgeting slightly not sure if he should break her concentration or not. Taking a deep breath and schooling his features into total boredom he coughed lightly drawing her attention, large green eyes looked up at him curiously. Soul was momentarily taken aback by her beautiful eyes, but he quickly recovered asking, "Um all the seats are taken so can I sit here?"

They mostly sat in silence, her reading and him eating, Soul casually rolled up his sleeve a little wondering if he could get away with writing to his soulmate in front of this girl. When he came in here he was hoping to get a table in the corner or one where people couldn't see him so well so he could talk to his soulmate, Soul thought about it for awhile considering the pros and cons of risking it. The girl in front of him seemed to be too in grossed with her book so he doesn't really need to worry about her too much.

He was slightly startled when she closed her book putting it away in her bag and taking out her phone to seemingly text someone, for some reason this action irked him, Soul didn't really understand why it annoyed him that this girl, who he doesn't even know is ignoring him. After some thought he reasons it's probably because he is so used to random girls throwing themselves at him whenever he leaves his house. "You know you could talk to the person in front of yer instead of bothering someone who could be doing somethin' important." Soul rudely said.

An annoyed look crosses her face before she scoffs and says, "You know maybe you should actually know the person across from you before given them 'advice'." Soul scrunched up his nose at her tone forgetting he technically started this.

"You could also work on your attitude." Soul murmured sneering a little at her, the girls green eyes seemed to flash with a kind of fire the angrier she became, Soul thought this was quite amusing.

"Well maybe you should stop being an ass and my attitude will be better." She shot back now giving him her full attention.

"Who is being an ass? I was just sayin' yer can actually talk to the people around you instead of going on yer phone." Soul lightly accused.

"Who would want to talk to you," the girl rudely said making Soul gasp slightly, then she carried on with, "And what's your problem with phones, don't tell me your some kind of hipster?"

"Hipster! I am not a hipster!" Soul denied.

"Really? Then what's with the look you've got going on. I mean white hair? Red eyes? Seriously?" She said amused.

Soul just managed to growl out, "There real!" She raised a delicate eyebrow, rolling her deep green eyes she said disbelieving, "Right and I'm the Queen of England." Soul growled at her again this time sneering more revealing his shark like teeth, the girls eyes widened slightly then she started sniggering making him raise an eyebrow. Most people are scared of his teeth but this strange girl is laughing at them, 'what the hell' he thought until she managed to get out, "Shark teeth too? You may not be the most hipster person I've met but you're still a hipster."

"I keep tellin' yer they are real and before yer say anythin' else so are my teeth!" Soul practically screamed drawing some people's attention, he blushed a little moving his head lower and more into his arms. The girl had finally stopped sniggering instead looking around the café then back at him; probably realising he had been telling the truth about his looks. "Alright let's say I believe you and you are some kind of weird albino that still doesn't excuse your attitude towards me." She said

"All right princess." Soul gruffly said rolling his eyes and looking out a window.

"Don't call me princess." She said lowly in a kind of warning tone.

"Why? Yer definitely actin' like one." Soul growled looking back at her.

"I am not acting like a princess! You! You! You hillbilly!" She shot back, flustered.

"Hillbilly?! Where yer getting' that?!" Soul asked, or more accurately shouted.

"Oh jeez I don't know maybe your posture, that huge belt buckle, ripped shoes, that sorry excuse for a jacket and the fact yer talk like this!" She said pretending to be him at the end.

"Really… Well at least I'm not some stuck up little girl!" Soul said.

"Little girl! LITTLE GIRL! I'm 19!" She shouted drawing some attention back to their table.

"You could've fooled me! I mean what 19 year old still wears pigtails and yer not the most developed 19 year old I've met." Soul said with a satisfied smirk.

She was quiet for a moment looking down at her chest, a furious blush painted her cheeks as she looked back up at his smirking face, "H-how dare you! You p-p-pervert!" She screeched.

"Hey stop screechin', it's not like I wanted ta look anyway." Soul said his smirk growing.

"Your such a f*cking ass!" She screamed causing some of the patrons to gasp and one mother to cover her children's ears.

"Ooooo! The princess knows a bad word!" Soul taunted sarcastically. The girl grabbed his jacket collar and with a surprising amount of strength dragged him across the table so their faces were just a hairs width of space between them. She growled lowly saying, "There are a lot of things you wouldn't believe I know." Soul gulped at the threat laced in her words.

He was about to say something back when a nervous employee coughed to attract their attention. They turned to look at the new comer, the blonde still holding onto Soul not losing her grip even a tiny bit, the employee fidgeted slightly under their gazes. He or she, it was hard to tell with the long black dress and their light violet hair was choppy and uneven, not helping to define their gender, "Umm y-y-you're a-annoying t-the o-o-o-other patrons a-and I've b-b-been asked t-t-to t-tell you, y-you n-n-need t-t-t-t-to leave." They said in a voice that could have been a high man's voice or a low girl's voice.

The girl let go of Soul, picking up her bag she stormed out of the small café, knocking over someone coming into the café the same time she was leaving. Soul rushed to do the same making sure he walked away in the opposite direction to where he saw the blonde haired girl went. Walking down the street he hoped he wouldn't have to see her ever again but strangely there was a little part of him that hoped he would see her again. She was one of the few girls that didn't throw herself at him and actually argued with him, she was also fun to mess with. Walking around a corner he didn't realise his little he may be meeting her again a lot sooner than Soul thought.

Maka stormed down the street, she had been enjoying her day until that jerk opened his big stupid shark mouth! 'What was his problem?' She thought to herself, sighing she took a calming breath to try and calm down; Maka would admit she had a little problem with anger but at least she hadn't hit him with her book. She smirked a little at that thought; maybe she could go back and hit him just because it sounds fun. 'No, no Maka you aren't some crazy violent person and anyway he might not even be there anymore', Maka thought to herself.

She was a little surprised at the twinge of disappointment she felt at the thought of not seeing him again, as much as she hated to admit it their argument was actually fun. Shaking her head to try and banish her ridiculous thoughts, there was no way she would be seeing him again even with his strange looks making him stick out like a sore thumb.

As she walked nearer to her apartment she thought about Tsubaki and Black Star, Maka hoped he wasn't giving her a hard time and remembered Tsubaki was also housing Black Star's friend, 'What was his name again… Oh yeah Soul! Huh weird name but then again I can't say anything '. Maka thought to herself, she also wondered what type of person this Soul was, 'Hopefully better then that guy I met in the café', Maka thought to herself, entering her apartment and starting her nightly routine and getting ready for the next day. Not realising she will also be seeing him a lot sooner then she wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

Music pulsed through Tsubaki's apartment from the cheap speakers next to her small TV; people mingled and talked most ignoring Black Star shouting from the middle of the living room on top of the glass coffee table. 'That's kinda funny actually', Maka thought taking a sip from her plastic cup, she was mainly talking to and helping Tsubaki with the party but she had disappeared to try and calm Black Star down before he broke something.

From the corner of her eye Maka spotted Liz strutting her way over to her, Liz had long straight, bright blonde hair that fell around her shoulder blades; her hair was just slightly longer than Maka's. She was taller than Maka but just smaller than Tsubaki with a body that could only be rivalled by her little sister Patty. Dark blue eyes twinkled mischievously when Liz spotted Maka and her light full light pink lips curled into a seductive smirk, her makeup is always on point and helps her look like some kind of super model or celebrity. Maka groaned inwardly, Liz was giving her this look that always gets one of them in trouble… Mainly Maka. "MAKA! Just the girl I wanted to see!" Liz exclaimed grabbing Maka's arms and starting to drag her through the room.

"What do you want Liz?" Maka asked trying to sound nice but failing.

"Now, now! I don't want any attitude especially since I have just found the perfect guy for you!" Liz said excitedly.

'Not again', Maka thought with an exasperated sigh, "Liz I thought I told you no more match making and you know I'm trying to find my soulmate!" Maka said trying to get out of her strong grasp.

"I know, I know but I thought you could have at least have some fun before you tie yourself down," Liz reasoned with a wiggle of her perfectly plucked eyebrows, Maka sighed again, looking back up at her Maka saw Liz giving her puppy dog eyes, "Pwease Maka." Liz begged. 'Oh no she's using the cute voice', Maka thought panicking slightly. The more she looked the harder it became to say no.

After what seemed like a five minute staring contest Maka sighed in defeat and resigned to her fate, 'Better to just do this and get it over with', Maka thought letting Liz drag her through the throngs of people.

Eventually they reached a dark corner where a very familiar silhouette was standing by himself, his white hair was slightly tinged by the bright rainbow lights in the room, 'Oh no', Maka thought with rising panic.

Lazy red eyes moved to look at Liz, widening slightly when he caught sight of Maka, a smirk graced his face making Maka blush in anger definitely not because the way the cheap strobe lights in Tsubaki's apartment made the shadows on his face look mysterious and sexy. "So Maka this is Soul, Black Star's friend!" Liz introduced with a flourish.

"I believe we've already met." Soul drawled lazily with a smirk.

"Yes but we didn't exchange names before as I thought we would never meet again… Sadly that doesn't seem to be the case." Maka said, mumbling the last part to herself.

"Well then I'm sure you have a lot to talk about so I'll be leaving you." Liz said inching away; she was too busy playing match maker to see the underlying tension between the two.

"So your Black Star's mystery friend, I probably should have guessed an idiot like you would be friends with an even bigger idiot like Black Star." Maka said looking back out at the crowd.

"Heh reintroduced two seconds ago and already with the bitchy comments." Soul growled.

"No offences but you're the last person I want to talk to at this party or anywhere for that matter." Maka huffed.

"Same… Though I don't even wanna be here." Soul said sulkily.

"Don't like parties?" Maka asked.

"Don't like people." Soul answered his smirk growing when he heard Maka giggle.

"Whether you like people or not you should probably hope the party runs late or Black Star passes out." Maka said looking around the crowed apartment.

"Why?" Soul wondered not sure what she was getting at.

"Well Black Star and Tsubaki are soulmates…" Maka trailed off trying to give him a hint.

"And?" Soul asked a little annoyed.

"And they haven't seen each other for like a year or two now…" She trailed off again.

"And?" Soul asked a little exasperated she wasn't just getting to the point of this (in his opinion) pointless conversation.

"And they would probably want to get to know each other again…" Maka said watching as realisation dawned on Soul. A bright red blush covered his cheeks and almost touched over the bridge of his nose, Maka started to giggle again at Soul's look of absolute horror. She started to laugh when he threw his head back, rubbing his face with one large hand and mumbling profanities. "See the party doesn't seem so bad now." Maka said smugly, trying to hold in her laugh when he shot her a glare that would probably scare anyone that wasn't Maka away.

"Stop laughing it ain't funny." Soul snapped.

"It's a little funny." Maka said smirking up at him.

Soul huffed slouching against the wall, before a Cheshire cat like grin appeared on his face, the fact he had shark like teeth just made him look more frightening, he straightened up then announced, "Alright I guess I'll just have to stay at your place then."

"What!" Maka screamed aghast.

"You heard me shorty, Liz mentioned you're Tsubaki's friend so you know I was in a crash and need all the rest I can get, of course if I stay here I won't get any sleep with them going at it like rabbits so I need a place to stay. As you graciously informed me of what they will be getting up to I thought you would be kind enough to let me stay at your place for a while." Soul explained with a smug look on his face.

"Well you thought wrong now excuse me but I'm leaving and if you follow me home I'll call the cops!" Maka threatened.

"Okay you do that and when you call the cops I'll just tell them how you assaulted me with a book and caused a public disturbance." Soul said nonchalantly.

"Oh you wouldn't." Maka hissed.

"Oh but I would," Soul said dramatically, placing a hand over his mouth like he gasped, then he came close to her face whispering sarcastically, "So what'll it be darlin'."

Maka looked away thinking about it for a second, sighing she decided 'fuck it, what could go wrong', she thought looking back at him and his smug smirk. Oh how she wanted to slap it off his stupidly handsome face. "Fine. Get your things, I'll be waiting outside." Maka said tightly, quickly turning away to say good bye to people. Soul pumped his fist in victory then sauntered off to collect his bags that he hadn't even bothered to unpack earlier.

Maka had almost said her goodbyes to everyone when she bumped into Tsubaki, "Ah Tsu I was just looking for you." Maka said happily.

"Same, Soul just told me he is staying at your place now, is that alright?" Tsubaki asked a little worried.

"Yeah it's fine." Maka sighed.

"Are you sure I mean you just met him tonight and he seems like a nice guy but we haven't known him long at all and sometimes you can't trust the people Black Star considers as friends." Tsubaki carried on, on her rant, she was one of the quietest people Maka knew but make her worried and she would talk for days. Maka smiled a little at her caring friend, stopping her with reassurance, "Tsubaki I'll be fine, I mean the worst his being is a little annoying and if he does step out of line I can give him a good ol' Maka Chop." She smiled waving her hand in a cutting motion.

"Right, right I just worry you know, you're my best friend and his looks aren't the friendliest." Tsubaki said.

Maka faked a shocked gasp and said in a teasing tone, "Tsu are you judging him by his looks I would never have thought you would do such a thing."

Tsubaki blushed a little and said a bit put off, "Fine just be careful okay."

"I promise, see you soon yeah." Maka said bringing her friend in for a hug.

"See you soon." Tsubaki echoed bending down a little for Maka's height.

"All I'm sayin' is you could help at least a little." Soul grouched dragging a large bag up the apartment complex stairs, Maka was both curious of what could be that heavy and not wanting anything to do with the inside of one of Souls mystery bags.

"Out of the goodness of my heart I let you into my home so your childlike innocence isn't tarnished by the Big Bad Black Star so the least YOU could do is bring in your own damn bags." Maka shouted dramatically from the couch stroking Blair on her lap.

"Out of the goodness of my heart my ass." Soul muttered finally reaching the top of stairs.

"I heard that." Maka shouted.

"This is my last bag so I'm goin' to bed." Soul huffed cracking his back and heading to Maka's spare room that luckily held her old bed that she kept forgetting to tip.

"Hold on don't we need to establish some sort of chart or routine so we know who's doing what chores and when, as well as you know house rules and stuff?" Maka asked an annoyed look on her face.

"Can't we do that tomorrow I'm tired." Soul moaned leaning on the wall closet to him.

"No because I'm going to be out all day tomorrow we need to do this now." Maka said stubbornly.

"Listen I ain't staying here for long so we don't need any rules and we can just say I do my laundry, you do yours, I help pay for food and rent and stuff while I'm here, you cook because I can't and we stay out of each other's way alright." Soul said with finality.

"I guess that will be alright for now, we can think of a better arrangement some other time," Maka sighed in defeat, getting up and heading to her bedroom, "Night Soul."

"Night." She heard Soul called gruffly behind her.

Maka got changed into her PJs then flopped onto her bed, she sighed wondering 'was this a really good idea', she was a good fighter but she could be easily jumped when a sleep. Shaking her head she thought to herself, 'Maka you may not have known this guy for long but the worst thing about him seems to be making fun of people and being sarcastic, you have nothing to worry about'. That thought reassuring her she looked at her arm, she had talked to her soulmate a little before the party and she was really tired so Maka decided to write a little 'good night' and when she received a 'night' in response fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Maka's alarm clock sounded, she groggily hit the snooze button and rolled out of bed, 'Maybe staying at the party so late wasn't such a great idea', she thought to herself brushing her hair out and tying it into a high ponytail. She left her room, still in her pj's, to perform her morning routine when the door to the spare room opened revealing a sleepy Soul. Maka momentarily forgot she was housing the white haired idiot so at the time it seemed perfectly acceptable to throw a book at his head and scream, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!"

"What the FUCK!" Soul mumbled rubbing his now red and sore nose, "What the fuck am I doing here? Well I live here now for starters but you seemed to have forgotten that somewhere in all the useless information crowding yer nerd brain!" He snapped.

Maka blushed embarrassed as she remembered what happened the night before, "Sorry." She muttered quietly before locking herself in the bathroom. 'How could I forget that jerk is staying here', she thought to herself as she brushed her teeth and went back into her bedroom to get changed. Luckily Soul had gone back into the spare room so she didn't need to worry about another embarrassing confrontation for the time being.

Sitting at the desk in her room Maka decided to talk to her soul mate for a little while, 'hey' she simply wrote. When an identical 'hey' was written back Maka wrote, 'I am having the worse morning', she exaggerated.

'why?' Her soul mate asked.

'because this idiot tricked me into letting him stay at my house!' She grouched.

'who is it… is it a guy?' They asked.

Maka smirked before replaying, 'what jealous?' It was a while before they replayed and when they did it was just a simple 'no'.

Maka started giggling to herself, she would have teased them longer but looking at the time she had to be at school soon so Maka quickly said goodbye and went to leave, leaving the spare keys on the counter if Soul wanted to go anywhere. But before she could get her foot out the door Soul appeared in the hallway, "Where are you going?" He asked sleepily.

"I need to get to school, I left the spare keys on the counter and there are left over's in the fridge if you're hungry, bye." Maka said briskly, leaving and slamming the door behind her. She almost missed the yawned "Bye." That came from Soul.

A few minutes after Maka left Soul started to explore the apartment as he didn't have a chance to the other night; Maka lived very simply, just what she needed with a little extra as well as like 20 bookshelves. 'Looks like I'm going to have to jazz this place up a bit', Soul thought taking out an old poster he had brought with him and sticking it up on one of the living room walls. He placed another one next to it, stepping back he admired the two abstract looking pictures and the strange angle he had placed them in.

20 minutes later Soul had placed all his posters on every wall in the apartment, he had left Maka's room though, and now he was lying on the couch bored. Looking at his bare wrist he contemplated talking to his soul mate, after staring at it for about 5 minutes he decided, 'what the hell', he thought and wrote, 'I'm booorrrreeeeddd!'

'boo hoo', they wrote back, Soul smirked to himself at their attitude or at least the attitude he thought they had when they wrote things like that.

'talk to me', Soul moaned more.

'can't, busy', Soul frowned a little at that.

'awwwww please', he begged but no reply came, Soul sighed to himself. Still bored he started drawing vines and swirls around his arm and wrists, knowing this will annoy his soul mate he smirked to himself and chuckled a little. He was an ass and he knew it.

As even this started to become tedious Soul started to think back to why he had decided to come to Death City with his best friend Blake or as he called himself Black Star. He wasn't one of those types of people who tried to find his soul mate, he was perfectly fine with just talking to them but after the accident he realised life is unexpected and most of all short. Not to mention if he no longer got a reply from his soul mate when he tried to annoy them he would be heartbroken. That's why he decided to come to Death City, something called him here and his gut was never wrong before, but coming to Death City wasn't enough he would still need to get his soul mate to tell him who he or she is and where to find them.

This presented a new problem his soul mate had always been skittish about these things, that's one of the reasons Souls doesn't even know if they are a boy or girl (honestly he wouldn't care which but he was kinda hoping for a girl) so he would have to come up with a way to maybe trick them into telling him where they lived or at the very least their name. Something he could go on, now to answer the question of how exactly he was going to do that…

His soul mate was smart and quick witted but they were also very short tempered and easy to tease and fluster, maybe if he got them angry mad enough they might let something slip. Yes, that sounds good but he would need a plan B in case it didn't work… Wait what it they realised what he was doing and stopped talking to him, soul didn't think he could handle that but thinking about it, it was a risk he had to take if he wanted to meet them.

Anyway plan B, maybe he could tell them his name and see how that turns out, then again that seems like just asking to meet up or something… Which actually he might have to do if this doesn't work. "ARGH!" Soul cried out throwing his arm over his face dramatically, "Thinking is hard!" He moaned to himself, rolling off the couch and slumping into his room, Soul decided to take a nap and think more later.

Closing his eyes the last thing he thought was, 'I am going to find you no matter what, even if you hate me for it', with that last thought he fell into a deep sleep and didn't wake up until Maka stormed through the front door later that evening.

Authors Note:

Hey Werewolfcute here, I'm not going to make Authors Notes often so don't expect them after every chapter I just wanted to say sorry about how late this is I'm still new to fanfiction and writing stories so yeah. I also kinda lost inspiration for this story as when I first decided to do this I was planning on just making it a One Shot story but here we are haha… Then we were bombarded with a bunch of moc exams at school which took up a lot of my time but now that's over with so hopefully I can concentrate on this more yay. I also came up with a brilliant idea, if you've been to my profile then you would know I started a Hamilton story so my plan is to alternate between the two so I can keep working on something fresh… If that makes sense… Anyway I guess that is all from me so I'll see you next chapter and I hope you are enjoying my story and helpful criticism is always welcome.

:3


End file.
